forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Britt Nicole
Britt Nicole (real name being Brittany Nicole Waddell) is a singer and a supporting character in the Forgotten series. In the series, she's a former Christian singer and she's later a GC Unity Army soldier and eventually a Task Force Underdog operative. Forgotten: Apocalypse This character is introduced immediately after the Wrath of the Lamb destroys Hermann, Missouri while Vladimir Makarov, Solomon Lewis, and Fred Figglehorn are on vacation during a tournament involving their school's soccer team in Joplin, Missouri. Solomon Lewis and Vladimir Makarov find her trapped inside a hotel and, working together, rescue her. Later, she's seen singing the song All This Time and then The Lost Get Found in order to reflect on stepping out for Christ. Later, she attracts the attention of David Price, John Price's son, where he is ministered to and eventually David converts to Christianity while his dad stubbornly sticks to atheism-and later Danilovianity. Forgotten: The Mark In Forgotten: The Mark, Britt Nicole is an international fugitive after her newest album, Going Forward (comprised of a mix of songs from her previous albums, as well as new ones) surfaces on the Internet and becomes popular among Christians; this is because sharing anti-Danilovianity-related propoganda has become a capital crime punishable by death. After the album is released, John Price declares it "outright garbage" and is sent to track her down...and destroy her. Fortunately, through the help of Task Force Underdog, she is kept safe and eventually participates in the "Great Exodus", a fulfillment of Revelation 12. However, it comes with a price; David Price learns of his dad's intentions and attempts to protect her (with the help of the angels Michael and Gabriel disguised as Israeli Armed Forces soldiers), resulting in a bloody battle between David's makeshift "coalition" and the Global Tyranny, which ends with God, through the two angels, striking the troops with blindness and then burning them alive with fire from the sky. Forgotten: Armageddon In Forgotten: Armageddon, Britt leaves her full-time singing career and joins TFU, which leads her to the biggest conflict in history, Operation Armageddon. She later joins Task Force Eagle Claw, an elite force of immortal assassins in an attempt to destroy the Antichrist's goal of "unifying the world" through the destruction of Israel\Christianity. However, this often results in Britt being shot at, beaten up, or injured in various incidents. Trivia *She's not a killing machine, per se, but she is a tough fighter. *She seems to be good friends with Yuri Danilova, but archenemies with Solomon Lewis. *She appears on the remaining seasons of The David, Mike, and Liz Show. *Her most notable appearance as a fighter is seen during the Siege of Bab edh-Dhra. *Britt's nickname is Cockroach, or just Roach (a nod to Modern Warfare 2) because of a quote Soap MacTavish made about her: "We'll never get her, Price. She's just one small freaking cockroach." *Britt's personality changes in the series; in Forgotten: Apocalypse and Act I of Forgotten: The Mark, she's afraid for her life because of the various threats in both novels. However, during the rest of Forgotten: The Mark and Forgotten: Armageddon, she's eventually fearless, able to survive even substantial punishent (ex: shot at with high-caliber weapons, clobbered by villains ten times stronger than she is, being barraged by mortars, etc.). *She doesn't believe in cooties. *She doesn't have a favorite weapon; she preferably grabs random weapons off of dead soldiers throughout Forgotten: Armageddon. *She's utterly terrified of elevators, much like MeKenna "Frost" Weida. *Much like Nikolai, she has multiple phobias; she currently suffers from autophobia (which she eventually gets rid of), Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, Stygiophobia, Claustrophobia, Trypanophobia, aphephobia, and Necrophobia. *She especially despises Fred Figglehorn because of his attrocities against the world. *Britt is deemed to be "cute" by various people, most notably Vladimir Makarov, Solomon Lewis, Fred Figglehorn, and Zach Hopkins. On the upside, she's loved by Task Force Underdog. However, the downside is that her "cuteness" makes her a constant rape victim. *She also tends to think negatively about actor Ben Stiller. *As evidenced in reality and in a series of diary entries found by Henry Blackburn pertaining to her childhood, her parents divorced. *Her favorite celebrity is Zachary Levi. *Sometimes, Britt repeats things. One such line is, "And for that, I will get him for this." *Similar to how Yuri obtained a burning hatred for Makarov, Britt gets a seemingly insatiable thirst for revenge after Yuri dies. *Her speech during the part where she's injured is similar to Faruk Al-Bashir's from Battlefield 3. *She tends to think of others more than herself. *Because of the fact that she regularly changes her appearance during undercover ops, her dossiers change; one dossier mentions she has blue eyes and black hair, but another states she has green hair and blue eyes. *Whenever an atrocious deed is performed on national television, Britt acts disgusted. *During the China War, it is revealed that Britt had met Vlad several years earlier-going way back to the time the Rapture occurred. *During Project Damnation, Britt's true "killing spirit" is exposed after Britt's other friends (Sandman and Henry Blackburn) are K.I.A. Gallery The new AKS-74u.jpg|Britt holding an AKS-74u Quotes Forgotten: Apocalypse (after being terrified by David Price in a destroyed\derelict wing of a shopping mall, Britt grabs a vase and prepares to attack him with it, but stops) "Hold it right there! Don't move!" (David freezes and then pulls out his Desert Eagle) "David? What are you doing here?" "You gonna brain me with that vase?" "You gonna shoot me with that gun?" (Britt puts vase down and David holsters the Deagle) "Okay, first question...HOW DID YOU KNOW ME?!" "I heard your footsteps and then recognized you as David Price, the guy who tried to rape me." "Rape you?" "Someone that looks just like you-that maybe could be you-raped me after the earthquake." "The Wrath of the Lamb? Yeah, I heard. But I'm not the guy. That, I can tell you." "It was on the security camera..." "Must've been mistaken identity." - Britt talking with David Price. "Listen, David, you need to accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior." "Agh! I've heard this a million times! I'd appreciate it if you STOP TELLING ME THAT!" "But time's running out, David." "You're telling me to be religious?" "If you want to go to Heaven, then yes." "Please, just don't badger me with this-!" "I'm not badgering you..." (she sobs and wipes a tear from her eye) "...I'm merely giving you a choice." "And that is?" "To either spend time with God in Heaven and eternity or spend time in Hell with the Devil in eternal torment." (David suddenly flashes back to his NDE where he saw Hell and was attacked by giant lizards for about a minute before coming back to the present. Suddenly sober, he sits down and ponders Britt's words) "You're serious?" tearfully "I am." flashes back to where he first met Satan anf then to the Rapture before returning to the present again "I missed the flight." "What?" "I was caught unprepared for Christ's second coming." "But you get a second chance at life. The Second Coming was used to grab your attention! You've still got time." "Yeah, but-!" tearfully "But what?! I just want to save you!" "From eternal damnation. I get it." "Then why don't you accept?" "BECAUSE IT'S TOO HARD!" gets up and slams his fist into a fallen doorway before sitting down again "It's too hard for me." "Why?" "It's got cycles. There's cynical and then seeker and then-! The list goes on!" "But going through that cycle is fun and educational." "It takes a long time." sobbing "I want you to know: God appreciates the humble but despises the proud." "I'm not proud." David flashes back to the time he boasted that he would be the first one in his family to go to Heaven "Okay, I take that back. I was proud back then." "You need to change." "Change my what?" "Your heart." "My heart?" "Your heart is not in God. He sees your soul and He examines your motives. He can tell your heart is not in converting to Christianity. It's your fleshly nature trying to sabotage your decisions." "My fleshly nature." "It's all part of spiritual warfare." - Britt and David Price talking about religion. "How did you get stuck all the way out here?" "It's, ah, kind of a long story." - Britt speaking with Solomon Lewis about how he ended up in the "wrong neighborhood." Forgotten: The Mark "Hey, check it out! Looks like the Antichrist's planning a party of some sort." "Uh oh. Whenever the Antichrist plans a party, it's never good." "Why?" "There's always sex, pornography, and getting drunk." "What's wrong with that?" "It's inappropriate. I just hope the stuff that happens isn't caught on tape." - Britt speaking with William Wallcroft shortly before the Party of 2016. "Check this out, guys. It's happening." "What is?" "The Fifth Bowl Judgment." "In which all of the Antichrist's kingdom is plunged into darkness." "The Scriptures being fulfilled..." "Ha! Feels good, doesn't it?" - Britt talking with William Wallcroft and Henry Blackburn about the Fifth Bowl Judgment. "Look at that...evil reigns supreme again." "The Antichrist's going to stop at nothing to get his way." "So we're gonna have to be careful." "I call it full-blown darkness." - Britt speaking with Henry Blackburn about the Antichrist's new laws. Forgotten: Armageddon "NO! Please don't! Help! Please! No! NO! NOOO!!" - Britt while being kidnapped by the APF aboard the train, shortly before her liberation. "HYAH!" APF soldier with pole before he can kill Yuri. "Nice going, Britt." "Thanks I'm fiercely protective of my friends, especially you." "Err, that was an awkward comment." "How was that an awkward comment?" "It makes me uncomfortable when you do that." - Britt speaking with Yuri about her fierce overprotectiveness of her friends. "Yuri, no! Please!" - Britt reacting to Solomon Lewis savagely beating Yuri. "Carrie! Where'd you learn that? That was amazing!" - Britt to Carrie Underwood after killing Solomon. "Is that an RPG?" - Britt during the Israeli Campaign. "There she is! There's Britt!" "Good! We'll need her. We're going after Solomon." "Who the heck is Britt?" - Kamarov, William Wallcroft and Sandman talking about Britt. "Darn, it feels good to get that out. OOPS! Did I just do that?" - Britt after accidentally blowing up a house. "Oh, God, help me! Please. I'm scared...I wanna go home! Please, someone help me! I wanna go home! AAAAAIIIIEEE!!!" - Britt at the beginning of the music video for Nyctophobia, parody of Dancing with Myself. "AAAAAIIEE!!" - Britt screaming during the music video for Creature I Have Become, parody of Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. "Henry...!" "I'm back, dudette." - Britt and Henry having an awkward moment. "That idiot's better off dead." - Britt after slaughtering a PLR operative. "Drat! I can't believe I missed." - Britt after a failed sniping attempt. Dialogs with\concerning enemies "Hello, Ms. Nicole, is it? Ach! Americans and their little toys! This your child's?" "I...I don't have any kids." "Oh, so you don't have children? How sad!" microphone away "Oops! Did I break that? Oh, it's a TOY! Ha, ha, ha! How was I so dumb? Hope you don't miss it too much, though." "ENOUGH! You know, you're so stupid and all, you know that?! You've murdered innocent people and slit people's throats on national TV!" "National TV?! Those were just executions!" "'''Brutal '''executions!" "ENOUGH!" Britt and then pulls her hair "All you people are below me! I am a god, you vile creature, and I will not be forced to listen to-!" Yuri Danilova arrives in his "demon form", grabs his enemy and bashes his body like a ragdoll while holding his feet before slinging him into a wall, making the PLR flee the building. "Puny god!" "Yuri! Thank God! We're gonna make 'em pay for what they've done!" reverts to human form and smiles "Oh, you bet. Gee, I wonder where Solomon is." - Britt, Solomon Lewis, and Yuri Danilova. (Britt Nicole is trapped in her car after a car crash during the Sixth Bowl Judgment) "Oh, God, SAVE ME!!" (William Wallcroft accidentally touches her) "AAH! Don't touch me! gasps Oh, the pain-!" "Britt! Sorry 'bout that? I was just, ah, walking." "How...did you find me? Who...who are you? An angel?" "Err, no." "I prayed for an angel sobs." "YOU WHAT?! You prayed for...an angel? Wow, there's five seconds of my life I'll never get back." '' ''"HOLY SHOOT! Wallcroft, did you just find her?" "Err, yeah. I did." "I'm coming. overturned vehicle Who did this?" groans "Solomon...SOLOMON! It must've been him!" "Solomon? I thought he was dead." "Solomon...and coughs blood He isn't...dead gasps exactly." "What are you talking about?" "The dog...he betrayed me with his plans!" ''- Britt talking about Solomon Lewis to Yuri Danilova and William Wallcroft. ''"GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!!! OH MY....AAAAIIEE!! IT'S SOLOMON! GET OVER HERE! PLEASE!" - Britt while being rescued by Task Force Underdog. "Are you alright? I don't...coughs...understand what's going on, Yuri. What do these guys want from you? Why are we here? How did you find me?" "The propoganda video, Britt. It gave the location away immediately. Those PLR fools...they can't think straight these days." - Britt and Yuri joking about the PLR. (Britt is injured after Yuri and Henry accidentally blow open a door and unleashes his "Bullets of Wrath" on her captors during the Israeli Campaign.) "Britt! Britt! You alright?" "H-how did you f-find me? The...execution v-video...video! Solomon...Solomon! It must have been him! He said, 'Get the bombs!' He used them for revenge! He...stole them! He used me! HE USES EVERYONE! The dog...gasps used me for his plans! Trains!" "What?" "And for that, I will get him for this! Listen and coughs blood profusely before continuing! He said, 'The fourteenth of this month, when the sun is set, I will strike like a hammer...burn in Hell, all of you!'" "He said that? Hey, Britt, stay with me!" coughs again "I...I am running out of...coughs...time!" ''- Britt, Yuri and Henry talking about Solomon Lewis. is shot by Makarov three times and Britt tries to save him, but she fails. ''"Yuri! YURI!!" "B-Britt. You're alive." "I'm here, Yuri. Don't die on me." "Here, use this Britt M1014 shotgun." "Wha-what? What are you doing? Yuri...!" "I can't go on." sees wound. "Oh, dear Lord! What happened?" "Shot...by...M-Makarov...he's trying to kill me....for what I gasps did to him." Sobs "What?" "I betrayed him...!" "Yuri, please!" "Britt...you need to know...Britt, I gasps have known you ever since blood that time in Jer-Jerusalem." "Leave the Russian, Britt. He won't make it." "NO! Yuri, don't die on me! PLEASE! Come on! Stay with me, kid!" "Britt...you need to know...!" "Yuri!" "...Makarov...hates..my and coughs alliance with God." sobs "But he's persecuting you." "I...must...leave...this life....to join...!" Yuri dies "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! YURI!! NO, NO, NO!! YURI, COME BACK!! PLEASE!! I need you back! I need you...cries...now! Yuri, you can't die! It's not fair!" starts laughing and Britt turns to face him, burning with vengeance. "You know what they say, 'When a nation cries for vengeance, that lie-meaning his last words before the fool died-spreads like a wildfire.'" sobs "You killled him....YOU KILLED HIM!" "Oh, did I?! I'm sorry." "No, you're NOT SORRY!" tackles Vlad and smashes him out of a window. "Yuri trusted '''you'. I thought I could too! SO, WHY IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL, DOES Yuri''' KNOW YOU?!"''' '- '''Britt, Yuri, and Vlad.